Death's Real Victim
by jisela
Summary: Death. That one word can change so many people's live in a second. I brings out the sadness in all of us. But sometimes, death affects the people around it, more than the person it has claimed. So tell me, who is Death's REAL Victim? A series of one shots, each about another HOA characters death and affects of those around them. {Violence and a sad theme.}


**Hi guys! So this is my new little series called "Death's Real Vitim" and each chapter is a different one shot were a character dies and how the house is affected. This chapter is starting out with the person's death, and then it goes to the funeral and everyone's POVs on the death. First one is Willow and writing this made me cry because I lost it twice and had to rewrite it twice oh, and there will be no authors note at the end, it would ruin the mood. **

_**Willow**__, Joy, and KT were bored. The guys were watching movie, Patricia was visiting with Piper, and Mara and Fabian were studying on a weekend. _

_So they said "Hey, let's go to the mall!" and that's exactly what they did. After an hour of shopping, they were starving and decided to get lunch at the sub place connected to the mall. _

_They were having a great time, Willow was having an Herbal Delight sub, Joy was having the Garden Spice sub, and KT got the American Special. Willow was about to take a bite out of her sandwich when she heard a crash. A man with a knife had come in, breaking a window as a sign that he means business. Willow dropped her sub on the floor. The man saw that no employees were currently at the counter, so he looked around and though how he was going to get the money out of the cash register. He suddenly grabbed Kt by her hair as Joy screamed. He dragged her to the counter and put the blade up against Kt's cheek. She cried out in pain, but the blade wasn't pushing enough to break the skin. He shouted, _

"_I WILL KILL THIS LITTLE AMERICAN IF YOU DON'T FILL THIS BAG WITH MONEY RIGHT NOW!" Willow hated this; she couldn't take mean hearted people. As the employees were slowly making their way out, she shouted_

"_Stop! Get off of her! You have no right to do this! Get away from my friend and get your knife away from her face!" the man threw KT to the ground, and then told the employees to fill the bag with money. He walked over to Willow and kicked her._

"_You think you're so brave, huh?" he stomped on her sub and picked her up as Joy and KT screamed. He lifted her over his shoulder and walked over to the counter. Before grabbing his bag, he told the employees to scatter. Then the unthinkable. _

_As Willow kicked and hit, she couldn't get out of his strong grip. He lifted her up off his shoulder, and then threw her against one of the machines. It crashed and broke against her weight, her friends screamed as she fell to the ground with a 'thud' and pieces of the machine fell to the floor. The man took his sack and ran out. Bystanders called the police and Joy and KT ran over the Willow screaming._

"_Willow! Willow! Please wake up! Get up, please!" Joy pleaded, crying. She shook Willow's body uncontrollably, but stopped after a while, leaning back and putting her bloody hands over her mouth in shock. KT felt for her pulse, then put her head against Willow's chest, she then lifted her head back up, looking Joy in the eye and shaking her head. _

_Soon the police came. They interviewed the employees and bystanders, but left Joy and KT were they were. They took away Willow's body as the girls screamed. They put it into a black bag and lifted it into the ambulance. _

_A little later, the rest of Anubis house, including Trudy, came, unaware of Willow's fatality. When they got there, Joy spotted Jerome and ran up to him, crying as he held her. Eddie hugged KT as she told the story. Alfie went up to KT._

"_Where is Willow?" he asked worryingly._

"_Alfie…S-ss-she-she's d-dead…" KT stuttered. Joy let out another cry as everyone stood there, shocked. Alfie began to cry. They all did._

It was exactly 8 days after Willow's death. The funeral was today. Everyone was getting dressed.

Alfie looked in the mirror as he tied his tie. He was sad. More than sad, they had never seen Alfie so sad. Take Amber's departure and times it by 50. He was straight down depressed.

"What did Joy tell you about it?" That was the first time Jerome had heard Alfie speak in 8 days. He knew exactly what the question meant.

"She told me the whole story. She said Willow was so brave. Alfie, Willow saved KT's life." Jerome stated.

"She did?" Alfie asked quizzically.

"KT was the one getting threatened. Willow stood up against the robber and told him to get away from KT. Joy said there was never a second through that were Willow showed fear.

"Really?" Alfie asked, looking at the ground.

"Really." Jerome said. A small smile appeared on Alfie's face.

The cabs pulled up to the small white chapel were the funeral was taking place. Alfie looked around. It was a sunny day. The birds were chirping and you could smell the spring flowers. _Willow would love this._ Alfie thought, then corrected himself, _she would've loved this._

He looked at the people. Isis house was there, some people he didn't know, some bystanders he recognized from the shop. The first 3 front rows of the chapel were reserved for family members. He spotted what had to be Willow's parents. A woman in her mid-40s who looked a lot like an older Willow, with blonde hair, and a man the same age who had her eyes. But what made Alfie want to cry was the little girl. Willow's sister. She was crying, and being held by her mother. When the funeral started, Alfie waited, dreading the moment he had to go up there and speak in front of all these people.

Finally he was called up.

"My name is Alfie Lewis, I-I was Willow's boyfriend, and I can say she was the _best_ person anyone could've asked for. She always saw the best of people, and was always brave, even when terrible things happen. She never failed to put a smile on my face. Willow was just, the girl who kept us all together, she always made you feel better," Alfie looked down at the ground, by now he was crying, "she held me together, she was like my other half, and you couldn't say bad thing about her. I mean, she does whatever she can to make anyone's lives easier. She_ saved_ her friends life… She was remarkable, the one person who could do no wrong, the one person who should be here more than any of us. I'll miss her forever, and I'll miss getting to hug and talk to her and be silly with her. I loved Willow and don't think that's ever going to go away. Not for any of us. Because I know, no matter_ what_, everyone she met touched her, and everybody at Anubis loved her. I mean, how could you not?" Alfie looked down at the ground and started to cry. Everyone was frozen by his words, taking them in, letting them out in tears.

Mara got up out of her frozenness, tears stained her cheeks and she led Alfie back to his seat

After the funeral, nobody could eat, or talk, or do anything. Willow was their happiness, and their happiness was gone.


End file.
